


The Last Age Should Show Your Heart

by justanothernerdgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bane Chronicles references, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Takes place between seasons 1 and 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernerdgirl/pseuds/justanothernerdgirl
Summary: When Raphael hears of Ragnor's death, he takes the news rather badly leading Magnus to have to explain why he didn't tell Raphael Ragnor died and why he hadn't told Alec there was a way to immortality.





	The Last Age Should Show Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> References a lot of things in the Bane Chronicles and in the Mortal Instruments series. However you do not have to read the books to understand. Does take place in the Shadowhunter tv series.

“Magnus!” Raphael shouted, running into the apartment like it wasn’t protected with a thousand wards. Raphael had never needed a key for this home, despite not having lived there for decades. “Magnus! Show yourself!”

Magnus appeared suddenly, his makeup smudged but otherwise colorfully dressed, having no doubt had clothing ready to be conjured upon the arrival of unexpected guests. “Raphael. Welcome. How can I help you?” He smiled, but Raphael saw the wariness behind it.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You’ve known for weeks! You watched him die! Why didn’t you tell me? I had to hear from some fey lawyer claiming I now own some estate as if I would ever want –“ Raphael yelled intruding further on Magnus’ space using all the predatory intimidation Camille had taught him.

“what’s going on?” Alec’s voice broke through Raphael’s rant as he walked out of Magnus’ room, half dressed and rubbing his eyes. Upon opening them he saw Raphael standing an inch away from Magnus looking like he was about to kill him. “I think that’s enough” Alec said, his voice commanding as he took quick, protective strides toward Magnus.

Magnus held out his hand to stop Alec before he could physically remove Raphael from their presence. “It’s alright, Alexander” he said, calmly.

“You’re not supposed to die, Magnus. He was not supposed to die. You let him. Why? So someone else could feel your pain as you watch your mortal wither in front of you? At least you have the option to save him! I wasn’t there. I should have been there. You should have brought me if Ragnor was going to be in danger –“

“Raph, I didn’t know.”

“you should have told me.” Raphael repeated more weakly, tears of blood streaming down his face. “You should have –“

Magnus wrapped him in a hug as Alec backed away helplessly. He went over to the coffeemaker Magnus had bought him and played with it, just for something to do. He didn’t want to leave the room, but he knew Magnus’ history with Raphael, and it was something Magnus had to take care of on his own.

“I’m sorry, I miss him too, I’m sorry.” Magnus chanted the words in Raphael’s ear until eventually Raphael broke free, wiped his eyes, and left, slamming the door behind him.

There were a million things Alexander wanted to say:  _Are you ok? How did Raphael know Ragnor? Do you need anything?_

Instead what came out was:

“there’s a way to make me immortal?” Alec asked, his voice soft with disbelief. In all of his dreams, he never – “there’s a way to keep me with you? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“ The price is high, Alexander” Magnus turned his back to Alec and started to pace slightly, looking out the window of his apartment at the city. “You’re so young –“

“It doesn’t matter. I know I want to be with you. Don’t you want that? Think about it Magnus. It doesn’t have to be now- we could wait a few years, if you’re unsure, but you wouldn’t have to lose me. I wouldn’t have to –“

“no, Alexander, you don’t understand…I won’t subject you to that”

“What? What is so terrible?”

“It would mean the stripping of your runes for one thing.” Magnus’ voice sounded strained and desperate.

Alec paused, his face frozen in shock. He hadn’t thought that far ahead but now it made sense. Now he had to think – what was Magnus worth? What was their love worth? His family? His reputation? But then, he had chosen Magnus over all that once before. Finally, he looked at the ground, took a breath, and walked over to Magnus.

“You still should have told me. It’s not your choice to make”

“NO” Magnus’ voice thundered, the doors of the apartment rattled and the lights flickered. Chairman Meow ran across Alec’s feet, finding comfort under his legs. Church wasn’t disturbed at all. “Listen, Alec, do not let shadowhunter arrogance confuse you. I am the high warlock of Brooklyn. I am world renowed. I am the son of a Greater Demon. If I tell every warlock in the world not to touch you, they will bow to my command” An overexaggeration, maybe, but Magnus’ eyes blazed as they met Alec’s and he could not stop himself in his fury. “The last shadowhunter to give up his runes for love was met with immeasurable pain. I will not subject you to that. That is my decision.” The last sentence was intoned with such fury Alexander took a step back as if he had been physically stung.

However, Alec was a shadowhunter and he recovered quickly. “What other choice do we have? Do you not want me with you? Always? Because I love you and it kills me to know that I’m just some blip in your life. Some flame destined to die out.”

Though Alexander was a Lightwood, he had all the flare of his Herondale parabatai. Magnus saw the hurt behind his words and calmed, taking Alec’s hands in his own.

“Of course I want you, Alexander, I always will. I’m just not willing to pay this price. Tell me honestly, are you? Are you prepared to undergo immense pain and give up Jace and Izzy and Max?” Magnus watched his face. A small, selfish, demonic part of him hoped for a quick affirmation. But he knew how much Alexander loved his family. He knew the man he loved would not be himself if not for the love he gave to others. Alec’s face sank and so did Magnus’ hope. “Come to bed, Alexander, we have tonight at least.” He placed his palm against Alec’s cheek and pressed his lips to his lover’s before leading him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I may eventually add more but this is it for now. 
> 
> I do not own the characters or any other material relating to Shadowhunters or the Mortal Instruments.


End file.
